


Baby It’s Yours - songfic

by royal__indigo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Baby It’s Yours - Mya, LincXDon, Lincoln and John are just so cute together in-game that I just had to do this, M/M, Mafia 3, Mafia III, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Lincoln is John’s and John is Lincoln’s… and no one does it better.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay & John Donovan, Lincoln Clay/John Donovan
Kudos: 5





	Baby It’s Yours - songfic

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this song of Mya’s from her debut album and I love Mafia III/3, so I decided to write a cute songfic for Lincoln and John :) This took me some time to put this out with work and all making me too tired to really work on anything that is a chaptered fiction, so I figured these songfics would make up for my slacking on the chaptered stuff.

Lincoln and John worked together to the T to take down Sal Marcano and his grunts. After Lincoln took out Sal and had that conversation with the Commission (whom were not happy at first when they found out that Lincoln took out Sal), Lincoln ran back to John. There was one night when Lincoln cried into John’s arms… the things that had to get done has gotten to Lincoln. John would just react like a father with their crying baby and stroke Lincoln’s hair to calm him down.

What upset Lincoln was the fact that Giorgi cut his throat and stabbed him in the back for Sal, but what could Lincoln expect? Giorgi only followed what Sal told him to do. Giorgi even said that he regretted going after Lincoln, but Lincoln felt HURT. Lincoln’s family was gone because of this asshole, Sal, and their grunts. Lincoln LOVED his family and to let Giorgi live felt like a slap in the face to them, so Lincoln also took out Giorgi.

“Shhh, you did the right thing, Linc.” John softly said to Lincoln, calming him down.

Lincoln looks up at John as John strokes and rubs his hair as if he were a pet, this caused Lincoln to bring out a smile. Not a huge grin, but a subtle smile, “I know, John, I know, it just hurts… Giorgi…”

“Well, the devil has him now. You had to do what you had to do. Don’t beat yourself up over it too much, precious.” John told Lincoln.

Lincoln’s sniffling gradually slows down some, the more John would stroke his hair. Lincoln didn’t like being this emotional, but with John by his side, he felt completely safe to just let himself go. John wasn’t one of those grunt level dudes who gets off on making fun of men for having emotions. John actually cares about Lincoln, just as much as Lincoln’s family cared about him while they were alive.

“You know, I miss your long hair and your beard, it felt great slowly rubbing my hand through it back then.” John confessed to Lincoln.

“It ain’t coming back again though, John, I’m made for the fade man.” Lincoln replied to John, giving John a wink shortly after.

John chuckled, “Made for the fade, you and these corny sayings, Linc.”

Lincoln smiled and took John’s hand, “I’ve only learnt from the best.” then kissed John’s hand.

John leaned down onto the bed and gave Lincoln quite the passionate kiss, a kiss so nice that it made a statement. One that said “Baby it’s yours, no one does it better…”

John joined Lincoln into bed, no sex, just a whole bunch of cuddling and cutesy baby names. At one point, it was “precious”, “baby”, “Linc Bear”, “John John”—then more aggressive ones such as “soldier”, “daddy”, and even “commander”. The boys had the time of their lives having a lot of quality time together in their apartment, it was the same as Vietnam again.

Once the cuddling stopped, the pair of them slept together… holding each other tight. This was the same warm embrace that Lincoln felt in Vietnam with John that they’ve been waiting for all week. Now they’re reunited again and it felt so good.

Lincoln put his arm around John as they laid in the bed, “I love you, John,”

A peaceful smile came across John’s face, “Baby it’s yours…,” and on that pleasant note, they laid in the bed and slept there in peace together.

—

In the morning, Lincoln found himself in the bed alone. John had went out to handle some business, get donuts for breakfast for him and Lincoln to enjoy at their shared apartment. Lincoln noticed a letter on top of the TV…

[Linc, I’ve heard that you’re gonna move to Cali

Since Sal is finally gone,

Make some room for me to tag alone,

Ok?]

Having read the letter, a beam of excitement came about onto Lincoln’s face. Lincoln wanted to reply back onto the letter, so he got a pen that he had stowed away in his green jacket.

“Baby, it’s yours… no one does it better, baby it’s yours, make it last forever. You know that it’s yours ‘long as we’re together, baby you can rest assure it’s yours, it’s yours.” is what Lincoln wrote onto the letter.

“John will love it.” Lincoln said to himself, as he smiled then laid back down in the bed. He didn’t fall asleep, but was just there to mentally prepare himself with the process of getting up. John had a pleasant surprise waiting for him when he came back.

And in came John…, “Hey sleepyhead, I’ve got donuts.” While he rubs Lincoln on his shoulder.

Lincoln moved around in response to John, “I wasn’t sleeping, I was just resting my eyes.”

John chuckled, “Sure you were.”

Lincoln noticed a donut he has never seen before in the bag, a Boston crème donut. It looked delicious, but Lincoln wasn’t too much into chocolate like that.

“What’s that there?” A curious Lincoln asked John.

“This is a new donut they’ve brought in all the way from the East coast… Boston crème. Looks great, doesn’t it?” John replied to Lincoln.

“Looks like a bowl of sugar, if you ask me…” Lincoln told John, expressing his slight distaste for chocolate.

“More for me then, you don’t know good food. There’s glazed donuts in here too for you, princess.” John replied to Lincoln, jokingly.

Lincoln chuckled and smiled in response, “Fuck you, it’s King. I’m not the one who wears pink underwear, John John.”

John rolled his eyes and smirked in response, “Those are comfortable, shut up Lincoln!”

Lincoln got a hold of John and looked into his eyes as he made his way onto kissing him, “Make me shut up…” and after that, they kissed.

Sometimes the two would engage in cute arguments like this—then they would be other arguments like who’s going to take out the trash, complaining about who’s hogging up the blanket, even at times over details about Sal and his crew. It didn’t matter how intense the arguments would get a few times or how silly they would be, Lincoln and John always found a way to get close to each other. Whether it was a kiss, a touch, sex, or just cuddling.

“You always love teasing me, Linc, maybe I’ll let you try out the underwear. You sound a little jealous.” John continued to Lincoln.

Lincoln laughed, “Pink’s not my style, John John, unless it’s you when we… you know? The thing that involves a lot of touching, kissing, and holding.”

John blushed, knowing exactly what Lincoln was talking about… “You sure are weird with the jokes, buddy,”

“And you still love it,” Lincoln replied to John, giving him the cutest wink after.

“That I do,” John replied, with a smile as they enjoyed each other’s presence and embraced one another.

—

  


[[“ _Baby it's yours_

_No one does it better_

 _Baby it's yours_

 _Make it last forever_

_You know that it's yours_

 _Long as were together_

_Baby you can rest assure_

 _It's yours it's yours_ ”]]

[ ** _Mya - Baby It’s Yours_**](https://youtu.be/eonqZuaEXOE)

**Author's Note:**

> This was ALL written and typed up on my iPhone, so I couldn’t really do as much as I could on my laptop, though I’m still happy with what I came up with.


End file.
